Field
The present disclosure relates to a flexible display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a flexible display device capable of reducing defects thereof.
Discussion of the Background
In recent years, a display device (hereinafter, referred to as a flexible display device), which is curved or folded, has been developed. The flexible display device includes a flexible display panel and various functional members.
The functional members are disposed on at least one of two opposing surfaces of the flexible display device. The functional members are curved or folded together with the flexible display panel.